


The Ayase and Kousaka Sleepover

by UltraInstinctSonic



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraInstinctSonic/pseuds/UltraInstinctSonic
Summary: Eli and Alisa have a sleepover with Honoka and Yukiho





	The Ayase and Kousaka Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuMiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/gifts).



Eli and Alisa’s parents had just got called into work in another town. They knew that Eli was very mature, but they still didn’t know if Eli could handle Alisa all by herself for a few days. However, they were really good friends with the Kousaka family. So they thought that Eli and Alisa could stay with them since they could tell that Eli is also really good friends with the Kousaka’s Oldest daughter Honoka, and the same thing goes with Eli’s little sister Alisa who is really good friends with Honoka’s little sister Yukiho. So when they told Eli and Alisa they were staying with the Kousaka Sisters for a few days, they became very excited, because Eli was so close to Honoka, she started to fall in love with her, and this might be the perfect time to confess. So Eli and Alisa packed their bags. Once they were finished packing their shirts, dresses, underwear, skirts, shorts, etc, they got into the Ayase family car. Once they got to the Kousaka residence, they walked to the door, rang the doorbell and Honoka answered the door in her loungewear. She was happy to see Eli so she wrapped her arms in around her in a warm comforting hug and said 

“Hi, Eli chan! It’s so good to see you!” 

The blonde hugged the orange haired girl back and said: “It’s so good to see you too, Honoka chan!”

“You ready for the 4-night sleepover Eli?”

“Ready? I was made ready!” The blonde said as the ginger giggled

“Yukiho! Alisa and Eli are here!” Honoka said to her sister as Yukiho ran down and hugged Alisa

After the Ayase’s talked to the Kousaka’s on when they would be back, they headed on out to that other town for their jobs. The first thing Eli and Honoka did was practice for their upcoming duo song, “START DASH!!” As they were practicing, Alisa and Yukiho were judging them, the song went like this: 

Ubuge no kotori tachi mo  
Itsuka sora ni habataku  
Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Akiramecha dame nanda  
Sono hi ga zettai kuru  
Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne  
Hajimari no kodou

Ashita yo kaware!  
Kibou ni kaware!  
Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware  
START!!

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi janai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa  
Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake ja tsumaranai  
Kitto (kitto) kimi no (yume no)  
Chikara (ima o) ugokasu chikara  
Shinjiteru yo... dakara START!!

Ameagari no kibun de  
Takamaru kitai no naka  
Tsumazuita koto sae mo  
Omoide ni shiyou

Ashita ga saku yo!  
Kibou ga saku yo!  
Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita  
DASH!!

After the song and dance was over, They asked their sisters how they did, and they said they did great. Honoka had then tackled Eli to the ground and said “Eli chan…”

“Honoka chan…”

Honoka’s mom saw that it looked they were about to have a make-out session so she said, “Are you two dating or something?”

Both girls had blushed a deep red and she said: “I wouldn’t have a problem if…”

“Yes, Mrs. Kousaka, we are dating,” Eli said

“You said that if was okay if we were dating mom? Yes, if you felt that way with dad, I guess it’s okay for me to feel that way about Eli chan right?”

“Of course, sweetie, you two have fun, I’m sorry to interrupt,” Honoka’s mom said as she walked away

As Honoka and Eli shared a kiss, Alisa said to Yukiho, “Yukiho chan, It appears as if our big sisters have fallen in love!”

“That’s right, should we start dating, Alisa?”

“If they want us to!”

With that, Eli and Honoka put their sisters to bed with Alisa sleeping in the same bed as Yukiho. After that, Eli and Honoka had taken showers and brushed their teeth. They put on some pajamas and they got ready for bed. They both got inside of Honoka’s bed cuddling together, they Eli said, “Good Ni-”

Eli then saw a hurt look in Honoka’s big blue eyes, and she said: “Honoka chan, what’s the matter, baby?”

“I just don’t know how Kotori and Umi would feel about us dating and…”

“Honoka chan, no need to worry baby, I’m sure they’ll understand, I had the same thoughts with telling Nozomi about that” Eli responded back “Are you still worried?”

“Just a little bit”

“Well, just don’t be upset Honoka chan, if they try to go yandere on me, I won’t let them, okay? Now let me see that smile!”

Honoka smiled which made Eli smile and she said “Good night, Honoka chan, I love you”

“Good Night, Eli chan, I love you too!” Honoka replied

And with that, They shared a good night kiss as they started to fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
